Crossing Paths
by chobits chi
Summary: sasunaru, High school fic.AU.crossing each other's path isn't the only thing that happens.Naruto is hated by everyone in town, making him feel suicidal. will sasuke be the one to save him from his actions, and free him from his state of mind.
1. Crossing paths

I don't own anything or anybody from naruto(although i do wish i could)coughsasukeCough

lYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYl

Hithere, welcome to yet another yaoi fic about Naruto and Sasuke. If you dont like yaoi then i highly advise that you dont read my fanfic.

well, this is my first fanfiction, so bear with me if you see any mistakes, because my computer sucks and doesn't proofread anything for me and it suxs big time.Cause i wont know if i spelled somethin right or not.

ok now im going to shut up and let you read now, enjoy

lYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYl

_'thought'_

"normal talking"

lYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYl

Today was just another boring day, no different then yesterday. Same boring Routine, wake up, shower, and grab a piece of toast to eat on the way out the door. Naruto was heading to school on the same path that he always did, looking at his own two feet as he walked knowing the path all to well.

"Hey! Naruto!" someone yelled from behind him, He turned around to see Shikamaru running after him."Wait up, I'm getting tired already," Shikamaru yelled as he caught up with his friend.

"Watsup," Naruto said as he put on a smile for his friend. "I thought I wasn't ever going to catch up with you, well lets get to school I'm sure I can get some shut eye there," Shikamaru grinned as he patted his friend on the back and continued their path to school.

At school Shikamaru and Naruto said their goodbyes as they split up to go to first hour. As Naruto waved goodbye, he went to turn around and bumped into something, well rather someone. "Hey! Watch it," Sasuke yelled as he turned to get a look at his attacker. "Sorry I didn't mean..." Naruto stopped mid-sentence as he realized who it was. Obsidian cold eyes and Raven hair is what he saw when he turned his cerulean blue eyes up. "Nevermind I dont have to be sorry to you," Naruto said coldly as he hurried up and dashed to his first hour before Sasuke could do antything more than look shocked.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he passed through the math room door. A head full of pink hair turned around followed by irrate emerald green eyes. "What do you want Naruto," Sakura spat back at the blonde boy.

"I just uh...wanted to ask you if you could...uh let me borrow...," naruto stopped trying to say what he wanted to say when Sakura returned his speech with a glare. 'NO I WILL NOT LET YOU BORROW MY MATH HOMEWORK, WHY DON'T YOU EVER DO IT BY YOURSELF, YOU BIG LAZY BUM' inner Sakura wanted to say but instead settled for the much more easier answer without all the attention of the class being drawn to her. "No," Sakura stated with ease taking a seat next to her rival, Ino.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask...," naruto said with a pouty and whiny filled voice as he took a seat in the back next to a window. Naruto spent most of the class staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts.

"Earth to Naruto, the bell rang three minutes ago," Iruka said as he shook the blonde boy who seemed lost in a completely different world. "Huh," Naruto questioned as he snapped back to reality and stood stuffing his book back into his backpack. "Don't forget the homework on page 271, Naruto," Iruka yelled after the said blonde as he left the classroom in a hurry, so he wasn't late for his next class.

'Now I have to face that bastard sasuke, Next hour, my favorite hour, P.E.' Naruto thought as he blindly ran past people going the opposite way that he was going. Then 'BAM' he smacked into someone for the second time today, and all his luck it was the same person too. "That's the second time we've bumped into each other, Naruto," Sasuke said grudgingly as he offered his hand to the blonde boy who was sitting with his head down shadowing his eyes.

"What's wrong with you, why are you just sitting there, Dobe," the raven haired boy said bending down to try and look into his eyes, but just as Sasuke got down to Naruto's level, the blonde boy shot up and dashed. 'what crawled up his butt and died' Sasuke mulled over in his mind as he stood and started to run to his next class too.

lYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYl

"EEEK! Look at sasuke-kun, He's so hot," yelled the eerily growing group of Sasuke fangirls, as their attention was drawn to the raven haired boy when he jumped to get the basketball away from Naruto. He succeeded in the atempt to get the ball, as he grabbed it he twirled around and landed taking off, dribbling the basketball to the beat of his heart. Sasuke out ran the other players except for a certain blonde who was on his ass the entire time. As Sasuke jumped to shoot, Naruto jumped too, knocking into sasuke in a failed attempt to try and catch the basketball in mid-air.

"Jeez, what is your problem, dobe. That's the Third time you've run into me," Sasuke said while rubbing his head and looking at the blonde, who was blushing as he pushed himself off of sasuke. "Sorry," was all he said as Naruto walked off to the boys locker room, when the teacher blew her whistle signaling everyone it was time to go. Sasuke couldn't believe it Naruto was blushing, because of the incident. 'Does he like me, or something,' Sasuke wondered as he walked towards the locker room.

Naruto dressed in a blur, faster then anyone could give him credit for; and got out of the locker room as fast as he could. He ran past a quizzical looking Sasuke, who tried to grab a hold of him before he got away but he was to slow, it was a thought never made an action. Sasuke instead got dressed fast,flying out the door as fast as naruto had.

Naruto decided now was a good time to climb up to his favorite place in the world, the school roof-top. While up there, said blonde decided to sort out this feeling he felt, the one that brought confusion to him. Not even five minutes into his thinking, he heard someone call his name. 'Who could that be...' Naruto thought while sneaking to the edge of the roof-top, to take a peek at who was stalking him. Naruto gasped when he found out who it was,'Sasuke, what does he want, that bastard' hopping up and climbing down from the roof-top, the blonde boy went to confront the raven haired boy.

Sasuke turned when he heard footsteps behind him, finding the one he was looking for walking up to him.

"Hey," Sasuke said waving at naruto, so he would see him. It wasn't needed as naruto brushed past him and kept on walking. But this time Sasuke's thought was made an action, rather quickly.

"What's wrong with you," Sasuke questioned as his grip on Naruto's arm tightened, Naruto was still facing away from him.

"Are you going to answer me," this time said raven boy, jerked naruto around. Sasuke was a little weirded out because he was greeted with a grin that was all to fake.

"You do know it's lunch time don't you," Naruto pointed out as he let his fake exprssion fall and tried to pry Sasuke's hand off of his arm with his free hand."And if you don't mind I would like to eat sometime before the bell rings again," trying desperatly now to make sasuke let go of his arm. He needed to get away and do something rather important, something he knew sasuke or tsunade would never allow him to do.

"The only way I'm going to let go of your arm is if i go with you," Sasuke said this as a bargain, to make sure that the blonde won't do anything stupid. He remembered Tsunade telling him to watch out for Naruto, one time when the blonde was in the infirmiry. He wasn't sure why the always grinning blonde was in the infirmiry, but he figured it was because he got beat up pretty bad seeing as he wasn't in school for quite a while after that; and that a lot of people despised the blonde. Didn't know exactly why but when the raven was looking out for the blonde, people would walk by and sneer a nasty comment. When Sasuke looked for Naruto's reation, he kept walking but his head was downcast, staring at his feet as he walked. Now he wanted to be with the blonde next time someone said something so he had some idea of why people steered clear of him.

Sasuke looked intentionally down at the now fuming blonde. Naruto growled and stared back at saske, "fine," was the blonde's reply before he shook of Sasuke's now loosened grip and started walking, Sasuke right behind.

lYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYl

Sasuke was peeved not only did the entire walk consist of silence but he did not hear one nasty comment. People just waved and smiled at him, but looked at Naruto with disgust.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard," Naruto said as he stopped. "we're here," he started walking again, Sasuke followed him or tried to. "Wait here I'll be back in 10 minutes," Naruto said holding his hand out to stop sasuke from following him.

Sasuke nodded as he watched Naruto run up the stairs to his apartment; not knowing what the blonde had in mind to do.

"Hey Sasuke," Sasuke almost jumped out of his clothes when he heard a voice but didn't know where it was coming from. Turning his attention downward toward the bottom half of the apartment building, he saw shikamaru with a sandwich stuffed in his mouth. Shikamaru walked up to Sasuke tired looking as always,"What are you doing here," was the simple remark as he pulled the sandwich from his mouth.

"I came here with Naruto," was the simple answer that came from Sasuke's mouth.

"Then where is Naruto," Shikamaru's face became more stern at the confusion of not seeing the usually hyperactive blonde bouncing around.

Sasuke said while pointing toward Naruto's apartment,"He went to his apartment to get something to eat." He withdrew his hand from its gesture, and was surprised to see shikamaru's energy forming a look that was half way worried the other half shocked.

"What's wrong did I say something," Sasuke asked putting his hand in front of shikamaru's face and waving it.

"How troublesome, Naruto doesn't usually eat at home, unless he didn't come home to '_eat _'," shikamaru said while emphasising the word eat.

"Then shouldn't we go see what he's up to," Sasuke stated once again pointing at the apartment that blonged to Naruto.

"Most definitely," Shikamaru worriedly said while making a run for it up to Naruto's apartment, Sasuke right behind.

_'I just hope he's not doing what I think he's doing'_ Shikamaru thought while almost running into naruto's door out of fear of what might have happened to his dear friend. Sasuke bumped into shikamaru at that point, both of them hitting the door with a 'BANG'.

lYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYl

Once Naruto had unlocked his apartment door he shut it, locked it, and ran through his livingroom. He stopped in the hall to catch his breath and stare at his bathroom on the other end of the hall. Walking toward the one room that agrees with him and almost helped him escape the dirty glances and scornful remarks. His feet dragged across the carpet, as a numbing feeling came over him, walking toward the white room remembering his last attempt.

His last try, to run from the people who hated him most, failed when Tsunade interupted his last right. the bloody memory came back to him as he felt the cold metal slip between his fingers.

FLASHBACK

_"MONSTER," a woman called from her window at a fifteen-year-old, blonde-headed, blue-eyed boy._

_'Don't listen to what they say' a voice rang through his head 'it's not true'_

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT," another voice called not as soothing as the one in his head.The one he had been aquainted with, known as kyubbi._

_"DO US ALL A FAVOR AND KILL YOURSELF DEMON," yet another one called from across the street._

_'Please don't listen to them' Kyubbi pleaded, Naruto understood now that kyubbi was the demon, a red fox, but knew that kyubbi was nothing like what they had described him to be._

_"IF IT WOULD PLEASE YOU THEN MAYBE I WILL." naruto bursted into tears as he ran to the only place he cauld go without being mamed, while doing what he was about to do._

_On the way he ran past a familiar face, a pillar in a field of pain. _

_"NARUTO," the all to worried voice called after him. This woman was like his mother although his biological mother was dead, this woman was Tsunade. _

_Naruto ran up the stairs he knew too well, pulled open the door that he unlocked and locked everyday, and threw himself inside without closing the door behind him. Not caring if anyone found him dead, if anyone saw the sin he was about to commit, the one that would set him free from the names and voices._

_The only thing that mattered to him was getting to his bathroom as fast as possible. When he reached the hallway, it looked oddly longer then it really was. Putting both hands on the wall for support, he made his way to his sanctuary. The one place that he could find peace and quiet. The kind of quiet that you only find in a sanctuary, something that was the only important matter to Naruto right now._

_When he walked in the doorframe of the small white room, he started hearing the voices, the names over and over. Quickly he reached for the medicine cabinet pulling it open. Renching the razor from the cabinet, all the while losing his balance and falling on the floor._

_He began cutting his wrist, once, twice, thrice...Then when he was satisfied with the amount of blood he saw. He cut at his other wrist over and over again in the same spot. Then he began feeling dizzy and light-headed and his world began to spin, making him want to throw up with one problem he couldn't get up._

_Next thing he knew he heard a scream and his last sight was Tsunade bending over with her tear streaked face, picking him up, before he lost conciousness._

END FLASHBACK

Naruto paused, wondering if he really wanted to do this to himself. He remembered the way Sasuke was so cold to him, and pushed him away. Then he remembered the smiles and waves the raven haired boy received, all the while disgust was the only look and emotion he received from them. Why was he so upset over Sasuke? He didn't care about him, did he?

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, naruto loved him. That was the feeling he felt when he was on the roof-top, but something else was there. What was it? It had to be the reason why he had decided to try this again.

Naruto loved him. Then why was he so willing to end his life because of him.? What was the purpose, what are the odds Sasuke might even like him, too.

It dawned on him then when he remembered the cold stares and insults he got from Sasuke. Just like the people that day a year ago. It triggered something inside him unrequited love, that was the reason. The next thing he knew, his wrists were cut and bleeding more excessively then the last time around.

His world was spinning and he couldn't hold himself up anymore. While falling to the ground he heard a BANG at the door as if someone had shot at his home. His wrists fell to his sides as he started to slump over.

voices and the doornob jiggling were the last things he heard, as he thought 'if no one cares then why would anyone love me' before the darkness clamed him.

lYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYlYYYYl

mwha hah hahahhahahahhh...:D

I'm so evil, if you want to know if naruto lives or dies then be sure to submit a review. and i will update soon.

i'll give a COOKIE to those who can guess what I have in store for you.

BAI, ontill nehxt tieme (i know i spelled it wrong its supposed to be that way)


	2. Watching the path

* * *

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED...and i hope you keep reviewing...IT'S the only thing keeping me writing.

Here ya are, Chapter 2(Watching the path). Sorry for taking so long to update. I live at both my mom's and dad's (they're separated). My dad is the one with the computer, and I've been at my mom's for a long time writing this down. It takes me forever to type stuff, too. So...uh...yeah you get the picture I hope...o

Anyway i'll let you read now...

* * *

Sasuke tried to jiggle the doornob, but it was locked.

"Watch out," Shikamaru said pushing Sasuke out of the way.

"Hey, what are you doing," Sasuke growled annoyedly when Shikamaru pushed him.

"I'm unlocking the door," Shikamaru stated sleepily as he pulled out a key. "Usually we hold onto an extra of each other's key in case one of us loses our own key," Shikamaru explained to Sasuke as he inserted the key into the keyhole. He turned the key and opened the door. He stepped of to the side once the door was wide open, peering into the seemingly empty apartment.

"After you, Hell if I'm the one who gets yelled at if he is actually just taking a shower and not doing what i think he is doing," Shikamaru bluntly said before gesturing towards the door that still hung open. When Sasuke walked in, he noticed one thing, it was quiet, too quiet. You would've sworn Naruto would have answered the door because of the noise. Instead the apartment seemed empty.

Sasuke walked across the livingroom and into a hallway. "Naruto," Sasuke said as he noticed the mop of blonde hair. He was all the way at the other end of the hallway, lying on the floor. As Sasuke walked closer and closer he stopped, frozen in place. What he saw was what he wasn't expecting, the said blonde was surrounded by blood. The dark crimson substance was everywhere, on the walls, on the floor surrounding Naruto, on the sink, and all over Naruto's clothes. It reminded him of his own parents death, and put him into a flashback.

While Sauske was just standing there, Shikamaru walked up behind him to find out what was wrong and why he was just standing in that one spot without even blinking. What he saw horrified him too, but instead of standing there, Shikamaru pushed Sasuke to the side. Sasuke hit the wall knocking him out of his stupor and back to the matter at hand.

Shikamaru quickly grabbed two towels that were hanging on the rack next to the shower/bath. He hurriedly pulled Naruto's hand up and wrapped one of the two towels around his wrist that was slowly starting to clot and pressed down. Shikamaru was too worried about trying to stop the bleeding in one of Naruto's wrists; that he didn't notice Sasuke take the other towel, and copy what shikamaru did to Naruto's wrist.

Sasuke took the other wrist from the horrified brunette, picked up Naruto with both wrists in one hand and an arm underneath the blonde's shoulders, and the other underneath his knees. Without saying anything to Shikamaru, Sasuke dashed out of the blood filled bathroom, and exited Naruto's apartment at speed like a ninja's. One thing he checked while running aimlessly, was Naruto's breathing, it was shallow, and was trying to cease. There was one place that was close enough to save Naruto's life and that was the school, and he knew the school nurse would help him because it was she who asked him to watch over Naruto.

* * *

"Hey isn't that sasuke, why is he running and what is he holding," Shizune stated to and questioned Tsunade. Shizune was leaning up against the window as she dazed out of it, now she was waving over Tsunade and pointing in Sasuke's general direction.

"Shut up, Shizune, I have a headache," the grumpy blonde yelled as she made her way over to the window.

"Were you out partying again, Tsunade, you know you shouldn't mmmph," Shizune was shut up by Tsunade putting her hand over the brunette's mouth. Luckily Shizune was still pointing to sasuke otherwise she would have to remove her hand and ask where. She didn't want to have to do that because her head hurt too much. Tsunade searched the parking lot until her hazel gaze fell upon Sasuke, but what shocked her was a head of blonde hair on Sasuke's shoulder.'Naruto,' she didn't have time to finish her thought becasue she was already yelling to the brunette nurse assistant to ready a table before she took off for the entrance.

'I Hope he is still alive,' Tsunade was at the entrance holding the door open for Susake as he flew right past her and straight to the nurse's office. Tsunade was right behind him following him up the flight of stairs before they reached the door that said 'nurse's office' . It was closed and it stopped Sasuke from entering seeing as how it was closed. Tsunade threw it open, to a suddenly stunned and surprised Shizune.

"Shizune, take Naruto and hurry up, because every second counts," Tsunade didn't have to say anymore cause after she said 'Shizune' and 'take Naruto' she had already done it, and laid him out on the table. Sasuke watched silently and in a panic, cause after the brunette took Naruto out of his arms he couldn't tell if Naruto was alive or not, because he couldn't tell if the blonde was breathing.

Shizune and Tsunade worked at the towels that stuck to his wrists from the dried blood. 'phew...at least he stopped bleeding,' Tsunade releivingly thought while stitching together the two peices of flesh on Naruto's wrist. Shizune did the same with the other wrist.

After Tsunade disinfected the stitched up cuts and wrapped them, her and her assistant carried Naruto to a bed. He was still breathing, he was still alive. After covering him up, Sasuke had gone to naruto's side to make sure that he was surely alive.

" He wont wake up till tomorrow, considering all the blood he's lost," Tsunade now knelt down beside Sasuke and made sure 'he' was still alive, making sure he hadn't died from a heartattack,"In the meantime you should go home and change your clothes, you're soaked in blood," Tsunade patted him on the shoulder and went back to her desk and pulled out a couple of tylenol to calm her migraine.

* * *

About four hours later Sasuke had returned to the nurse's office, changed, showered, and he brought naruto some new clothes seeing as how his recent clothes were coated in blood. When he went back to the apartment Shikamaru had obviously cleaned up all the blood, because the bathroom was spottless.

Sasuke pulled up a chair and sat in it, not even five minutes later he fell asleep, slumping over in his chair onto naruto's bed.

thats it for now sorry its so short it was taking to long to type and now i'm out of ideas, review and help me out please...


	3. When a black cat crosses your path

ch. 3-when a black cat crosses your path

Hiya again- sometimes I get carried away, so sorry for any out of character, characters. Like shikamaru, I made him running around and being worried which is more like Kiba. I swear there's a reason for that, and thank you FastForward for telling me about this, I didn't notice until you told me about it.

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!

(which is only three but still i appreciate it)

Now through the eyes of Shikamaru!!!

* * *

Today was another boring, and tiring day. Shikamaru would rather be at home napping, but school was where he was made to go. Today felt the most depressing because of what happened the day before. He wanted tp see Naruto, in fact, it was the only thing making his legs move. 

"How troublesome," said Brunette stated when he thought of Naruto's incident. He kept his mind blank as he let his head tilt back; and watch the clouds roll by as he let his feet guide him.

' There are more clouds than usual, maybe it will rain later, what do I care,' Shikamru concluded as he entered the school. He climbed a flight of stairs, lazily, slowly but surely made his way to the nurse's office.

Shikamru turned the knob and creaked the door open. He closed the door silently as he made his way inside. Tsunade was at her desk, and looked up when she heard the slight click of the door.

The blonde recognized the brunette, and pointed in the general direction of the thought of blonde. Before he started in that direction, Tsunade put her finger to her lips, and made the shhshing sound. Shikamaru simply nodded and walked towards the curtain that separated him and Naruto.

Before he pulled back the curtain, he took a peak inside to see if Naruto was awake. Naruto was in fact awake, but what stopped Shikamru from pulling back the curtain was what the blonde was doing.

Naruto sat up in his bed, with Sasuke's head in his lap. Naruto was running his fingers through Sasuke's hair, and seemed to be in deep thought.

Shikamru took the lazy way out of the embarassment, and sat on the bed next to Naruto's curtained one.

Naruto's and Sasuke's POV

' Why am I here.' Naruto thought while combing through the sleeping Uchiha's hair.

' I'm supposed to be dead,' Naruto stopped combing Sasuke's hair, and brought one arm up to inspect it. The bandages had already been bled through, and desperately needed to be changed. What stopped him from moving was the mop of midnight black hair that lay in his lap. He had woken up with Sasuke's arm over his legs and Sasuke's head resting on one of his legs. Which brought Naruto to his next question.

' More importatnly, why is Sasuke here and why is he sleeping partially on me,' Naruto went back to combing through Sasuke's hair.

' I thought for sure he hated me,' this thoguht conflicted with his other thoughts for awhile.

Naruto was brought of his thoughts when he heard a voice come from his lap.

"The thought of 'you' brushing through my hair is creepy," Sasuke said sleepily, while pulling away and rubbing at his eyes,"but at least you're awake." Sasuke was going to go and get Tsunade when he saw Naruto's face get sad and look down at his hands.

"Let me see your bandages," Sasuke urgently stated pulling at one of Naruto's arms.

Naruto kept his head down, and closed his eyes not wishing to side glance, as he let Sasuke look at his wrist. He didn't want to see Sasuke's disgusted look at what he had done to himself. The blonde was already thinking of cutting again, but this time at his hands for offending Sasuke.

He waited for the raven's disgusted grunt, but instead heard nothing. Naruto decided to side glance once, and when he did he felt surprised. Sasuke looked far from disgusted, he looked concerned.

"I'll be back," Sasuke said assuredly as he set Naruto's arm back in his lap and left.

"Hey," Naruto jumped in his skin at the sudden voice. He turned his head and saw his friend, Shaikamaru.

"Hiya," Naruto grinned sheepishly as he waved at shikamaru.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he spotted his friend's bandages and shook his head while closing his eye.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru opened his eyes to see his friend's pathetic expression. It was like a dog's who knew they had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said quietly and faintly, while staring intently at his bled through bandages.

"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru said while letting out a sigh. Before he could continue, Sasuke returned with medical supplies in each hand, Tsunade right behind him.

Sasuke looked at naruto then eyed Shikamaru supisouly.' What did he say to him,' Sasuke thought while motioning Shikamaru to leave.

"We have to change his bandages," Sasuke explained. Shikamaru nodded.

"I'll be back after school, Naruto," the said brunette added and then walked to his first hour.

Tsunade then focused on the matter at hand, and told Sasuke to move out of the way os she could work. Sasuke did so by walking around the bed, and dragging his chair with him. He sat in the chair and observed Tsunade as she carefully took off the old bandages.

Naruto winced as he felt fresh air swipe across his many stitches. The blonde didn't want to look at the sabotage he inflicted upon himself. Instead he looked away, and over at Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't paying attention to Naruto, instead his elbows rested on his knees, while his chin rested on his hands. his face was frozen in a concentrating expression.

' What is he staring at so intently,' Naruto asked himself as he followed Sasuke's line of vision to his wrists.

Naruto's head snapped back to Sasuke, and he waved his other hand in his face. Naruto let out a surprised yelp as Sasuke grabbed the part of his arm just above his wrist. Sasuke then got started on taking off the bandages, copying what Tsunade was doing.

"Teme, what are you doing," Naruto asked irritated. Sasuke's head snapped up and he glared at Naruto.

"What does it look like, dobe," Sasuke retorted and went back to work on the bandages.

"I hate you," Naruto said sarcastically and yelped when Sasuke ripped off the last piece of cloth that was stuck to his stitches.

"What was that for, Teme," Naruto practically yelled. Sasuke looked to see that Tsunade was done and gone. Sasuke leaned over naruto for the guaze and ointment.

"You know you love me, dobe," Sasuke sarcastically replied as he applied the ointment. He didn't miss the silence and tblush Naruto was trying to hide, but failed miserably. Sasuke soon finished wrapping the quaze around Naruto's wound.

Naruto yanked his wrist free of Sasuke's grasp, and drew his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs, and rested his heand on his knees.

Sasuke went to reach for Naruto's arm; but before he could touch Naruto he spoke."Go back to class, I'm sure you're missing out," Sasuke was taken aback by htis, but agreed to do as Naruto told him to do.

"Alright, but I'll be back after school to get you, so relax, dobe," Sasuke promised. When Sasuke left he didn't hear what Naruto said next.

"If I'm here when you get back," the said blonde whispered, when a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Sasuke didn't exactly go straight to class like he was told. Instead he went home showered, changed his clothes, and did some chores. he was hoping that by doing all of this he could skip his third hour.

Sasuke 'HATED' his third hour.

He and kiba were the only boys in that class. Why? Well, when you think about it Sasuke's fangirls try to get the same classes as he has.

Unfortunately, Sasuke arrived in class right before the bell rang, and was instantly surrounded by girls. Most of them he pushed away, one of them hung onto him for dear life.

This girl was none other than Sakura Haruno. Sasuke couldn't stand her, he would rather kiss a boy than kiss her. Sasuke made his way to the back of the room to sit, all the while dragging Sakura behind him.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a great big smile on her face.

"Hn,"replied an aggravated uchiha.

"That's all you ever say, don't you ever use any other words besides,'hn',"The pink haired girl stated while crossing her arms.

"Shut.Up.And.Leave.Me.Alone,"Sasuke gritted through his teeth. The Raven stood up, pushed Sakura out of the way, and went to sit next to Kiba.

The reasons Sasuke went to sit next to Kiba is: 1) He's the only other boy in the classroom, 2)Kiba acted as a bug spray to his girl problem because the girls weren't into Kiba, and 3)It meant he could sleep in peace.

"Hey Sasuke, how is Naruto," The dog boy asked as soon as Sasuke sat down. Sasuke was shocked by this because he couldn't figure out how Kiba knew about 'that'.

As if reading Sasuke's mind, Kiba saw Sasuke's expression and answered without being asked.

"Shikamaru told me about it, I was one of the few before that knew what he was trying to do," Kiba explained softly so no one else could hear him besides Sasuke.

"Oh...he'll be okay," Sasuke answered, and glumly crossed his arms on the desk infront of him, slouched over, and rested his head on them.

"I figure that your're going to pick him up after school, so is it okay if I tag along," Kiba asked once more while poking Sasuke to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep yet. Sasuke smacked his hand away and answered, "sure...if you stop poking me."

Sasuke dozed off to la la land after he brought his hand back to block the light from his eyes.

**Dream**

_When Sasuke came back to his senses he was standing in front of naruto's apartment door. The door was covered in blood, all of it was except for the doorknob. The doorknob shone brightly like a lightbulb, and was practically being asked to be turned._

_Sasuke didn't know what it meant but he reached out, and twisted the doorknob. He opened the door, stepped in, and shut the door behind him. Sasuke noticed that there was no doorknob on the other side of the door. The when Sasuke took a couple of steps inside, he started to hear a heartbeat. It was so loud, fast, and persistant. Which reminded him of a certain, usually annoying dobe._

_Sasuke started looking around the eerily quiet, and empty apartment. The only presence was the sound of the heartbeat._

_He walked into the dreaded hallway where he discovered Naruto that one day.(1) The bathroom at the end was empty. Sasuke walked into the bathroom, and the heartbeat slowed down a bit, which made Sasuke's head quieter. Sasuke started to think and wonder what it meant because Naruto isn't here, at least he shouldn't be._

_Sasuke was snapped out of his thinking by the sound of sobbing. From what he could tell it was coming form the room next to the bathroom._

_Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and tried to turn the doorknob to the room next to the bathroom. It was no good becuase the door was locked._

_"Go away," a familiar but scratchy voice yelled._

_"Who's in there," Sasuke questioned, but did not get an answer. The heartbeat ceased somemore. sasuke went to the opposite wall, and rammed his shoulder into the door. The door cracked, Sasuke slammed into the door once more and broke through._

_The sight that met his eyes made him sick to his stomach. A blood soaked lunp lay in a blood soaked bed. There was so much blood to make you wonder where it came from. This curiousity overcame Sasuke and he walked over to the bed and rolled over the so called lump._

_Sasuke was devastated when he saw the last person expected to see, Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes, just slightly enough to see who moved him. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting a name escape his lips."Sasuke..."_

_Sasuke quickly untangled Naruto from the sheet's grasp.(2) "Naruto, what did you do," Sasuke questioned, panic filling his voice._

_"I-I...I just wanted...to die in peace," Naruto sputtered out as he coughed up some blood. A million things entered Sasuke's mind, but only one question registered._

_"Why," Sasuke said softly to the blonde boy. The heartbeat got softer and skipped a beat._

_"Be-because...I'm a burden to...everyone...and I-I...am alone," Naruto took a break to cough up some more blood,"I deserve to die," The blonde finished. Sasuke heard the last thing he wanted to hear, the last beat of Naruto's heartbeat. The blonde went limp in Sasuke's arms and his head rolled back._

_"Naruto...,"Sasuke said to confirm that he was dead, and the raven started to cry. _

_"Sasuke wake up class is over," came a voice. Sasuke lifted his head up and passed out._

**End Dream**

"Sasuke wake up, the bell rang," Kiba gave him one last nudge when Sasuke nudged back.

"I'm up, now leave me alone," Sasuke hissed at the offending dog boy. The only reason why he didn't punch Kiba in the arm was becasuse Sasuke didn't want Kiba to see that he was crying. If he saw then he would blab about it to the whole school, and Sasuke's pride would be broken.

"Fine see ya later," Kiba retorted and left. as soon as Kiba left, Sasuke got up quickly and ran out of the classroom.

Sasuke ran up a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a door.

'I hope he is still here,' Sasuke thought while he panted to catch his breath.Upon approaching the door he saw that Tsunade was at lunch. There was a note that said "Went to lunch" on the door.

Sasuke didn't waste time, he opened the door and went inside. He ran to the bed that Naruto was supposed to be in. Sasuke was disappointed when he pulled back the curtain, and the bed was empty.

The raven haired boy turned and booked back out the door he came in. He ran towards the cafeterio, to talk to the blonde nurse.

'I hope he is with Tsunade,' Sasuke thought all the while running. When he got to the cafeteria, Sasuke spotted Tsunade immediately.

He ran up to her,"Where is naruto," Sasuke questioned without hesitating.

"He's sleeping back in the Nurse's office, isn't he," Tsunade said mildly shocked at Sasuke's weird question.

"Uh, No he is not. I just came from there, but I do have an idea of where he is. I'll keep my cell on so you can contact me later, do you know the number," Sasuke said speaking fast so he could leave soon. The sooner the faster, every second counted.

"Yes...but...,"Tsunade didn't get to finish her sentence because Sasuke left after hearing her answer.

* * *

(1) Sasuke saw naruto's mop of blonde hair on the floor of the bathroom, from the end of the hallway he was in. That's how he discovered naruto.

(2) Naruto wrapped sheets around himself.

Okies, that was ch.3 hope you liked it. I sure didn't it took to long to write then type. WEll, anywaiz, I'll try and write then typre the next chapter faster. Srry it takes so long..." so please review for my effort and aching back...it hurts so bad.

****


	4. not a chapter but some sasunaru fluff

_**This is not a chapter just a sweet story between Naruto and Sasuke it's not mine either but I thought I would share it with all of you.Enjoy. its between Naruto and sasuke, 'Me' is Sasuke and of course Naru is Naruto, just remember I did not write this, some people on myspace did.**_

* * *

**_This happened around 3 AM on the morning of November 23, 2006._ **

Me:  
As if Naruto's mind was a part of his own, Sasuke sensed the short burst of sadness temporarily coursing throughout Naruto's smaller frame. He gave his hand a firm squeeze as they kissed, just so he would know that everything was okay now.

He felt love spring from deep inside of him. Pausing in complete silence, he held Naruto's body to his own, as if he could protect him from any pain he could ever experience. He planted a soft kiss against Naruto's neck, moving Naruto's shirt out of the way to accomodate the path of his kisses down towards where Naruto's neck met his shoulders.

"Naru..." he whispered back, his warm breath leaving a tingling sensation along Naruto's slightly moistened neck, "I love you more than anything..."

Naru:  
He let out quiet, pleased noises as Sasuke trailed kisses down along his sensitive neck. He tangled his fingers through the others hair softly, leaning his head back slightly in appreciation.

He shuddered as you spoke his name against his neck, leaning further against you, exhaling as he answered, "I love you too Sasuke.. more than anything else.. I love you so so much.."

He kissed the top of the others forehead lightly, softly murmuring sweet nothings to the other, his fingers still tracing the others hand casually.

Me:  
Sasuke paused, looking straight into Naruto's cerulean eyes. For once, Sasuke's onyx irises gave a quick shiver. He kissed Naruto again softly on his lips and glanced at the ground. Sasuke began to stammer something with an awkwardness quite uncommon to him. Unconsciously, he grasped Naruto's hand tighter in evident nervousness.

"Naruto...I..."

Naru:  
Naruto met the other's eyes, and watched as something appeared there that he couldn't recall seeing in those eyes before. Was it.. nervousness? He met Sasuke's lips in a light, brief kiss, but frowned as Sasuke pulled away, his eyes downcast, his dark bangs curtaining his face. What was wrong?.. Did he do something wrong?.. Naruto bit his lip worried, his brow furrowing in concern.

The Uchiha stuttered, sending off warning alarms inside of Naruto's head, signalling that something had to be wrong.

He slowly took his hand underneath Sasuke's chin, bringing his gaze back up to meet his own once more. He stared calmly into the other's eyes, as he spoke, "Sasuke, what is it?.."

Me:  
At Naruto's apparent concern, a bright smile broke out across his face. It was so characteristic of Naruto to worry like that. But in truth, nothing was wrong. Really, everything was right. Sasuke took Naruto's hand firmly into his own, at last gaining the confidence that had earlier forsaken him.

"Naruto, you know that we love each other more than anything else in this world. And though you may be a dobe, and I may be a teme, I want to be _your_ teme. I want you to be _my_ dobe. Forever. Naruto, I'm not skilled with romantics, as you can see. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and that's for real."

The Uchiha then performed an action which he had never thought himself to be capable of since his painful breakup with Kankuro. He got down on one knee, reached into his pocket, and extended a shiny golden ring to Naruto.

"Naru, will you marry me?"

Naru:  
Naruto stared down at Sasuke incredulously, one thousand different things flying through his mind all at once. Of all the things he had ever expected Sasuke to say at this very moment, this surely hadn't been it..

He stared at the other's outstretched hand, slowly taking the golden ring from him into his own hand. He looked slowly between Sasuke and the small ring, wondering if this was actually happening or not. He quickly came to the conclusion that, dream or not, he loved Sasuke. He loved the man knelt before him more than anything else, just as he told him so many times before, each time reigning truer than the last. Nothing would make him happier, than to be actually married to him.

Realization hit him quickly though, and he felt his legs fall out beneath him, so that he was down at eye level once more with Sasuke. He felt tears come to his eyes, but was too happy to wipe them away, as he launched himself at the other man, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" He gleamed, his smile nearly stretching the entire length of his face as he kissed his now fiance happily. He leaned up a bit, unable to remove the smile from his face as he unclenched his hand, the ring still in it. He looked a little questionably at you, wondering what he was to do with it. It was, afterall, his first time with this, so he flushed a bright red, embarrassment setting in as he grinned sheepishly down at the other.

Me:  
Sasuke chuckled slightly with a breed of extreme joy as Naruto dropped down to his knees. He wiped away Naruto's tears with his finger and smiled, absolutely radiating love and happiness and looking deeply into Naruto's tear-brimmed eyes. He took the ring and placed it on the fourth finger of Naruto's left hand, patting his hand softly as if to say, "Just so."  
After sliding the ring onto Naruto's finger, Sasuke leaned forward and passionately kissed Naruto, his hand resting against the other man's jawbone. His other hand held Naruto's ring hand tightly, just so glad to finally have him.

Naru:  
He blushed as Sasuke slid the ring onto his finger easily, and he inwardly smacked himself for being so absent-minded as to not know that.

He rested one hand on Sasuke's shoulder, kissing him back just as passionately, his other hand resting within Sasuke's. The strange feeling of the ring on his finger excited him, and it felt amazing to have. He never knew such a small thing could make him feel so bonded with someone. Especially Sasuke..

Me:  
"Naru..." Sasuke whispered between fervent kisses, "let's take this home, ne?"

This had been a day in which his wildest expectations were fulfilled. He did things he never thought he'd do. He remembered the first day he saw his blonde-haired fiancee. He regarded him with solely smug indifference. But now, he looked at him, and all he could see was passionate, genuine love. Never would he have dreamed that he would someday marry the blue-eyed loudmouth. And he couldn't have possibly been more happy.

Naru:  
Naruto could only nod slightly as he kissed Sasuke repeatedly, ever so slowly pulling himself away.

His tried to steady his pounding heart as he cleared his mind. So much had happened within the short amount of time he and Sasuke had been seeing eachother, that if felt like they had always been this way. Even back when he first met Sasuke, he never could imagine any of this happening. It was.. unbelievable. He wondered what would have happened if they had never confronted eachother about their feelings, if neither of them had comforted eachother back then, over what they had lost in their pasts.. where would they be now?

He could never explain to anyone how grateful he was to be in the position he was now, engaged with the love of his life, happier than ever before..

Me:  
Sasuke smiled, giving Naruto's smaller hand a squeeze as he helped him up from the ground. They walked off together, at last heading for the Uchiha's home.

"You've made me the happiest guy on earth, I think," he laughed.

And he was probably right.

Naru:  
He laughed lightly as the Uchiha helped him to his feet. He grinned as he elbowed Sasuke's arm playfully, "What do you mean I think" He laughed, entwining hand with the others and holding on tight.

Naruto wasn't sure whom was happier, he or Sasuke, but he didn't care all that much. He'd make sure Sasuke was as happy as this everyday if he had his way. But first thing was first, getting home. He smirked, a contentness falling between the two as they walked hand in hand back to the Uchiha mansion.

For once, everything was right.

* * *

Wasn't that sooooo sweeeet. if so then review and tell me so. 


	5. The luck that follows

hiiiiiiiiiiiiii...finally a chapter of my Story,,,,but you gotta admit that the sasunaru fluff was cute(giggle)...anyways thank you reviewrs and keep reviewing...reviews are what keep a writer's fingers moving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!It's true.

here you are enjoy ch.5.The luck that follows 

* * *

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment five minutes after leaving the school.Usually it would take twenty minutes to get to Naruto's place if you walked, but Sasuke ran non-stop.

Sasuke stopped and leaned on the door of the blonde's apartment to catch his breath.While he was heaving to do so, Sasuke opened the door, every second counted.When he entered the only thing he heard was his own heart practically punching at his chest to slow down.

"Settle down, you'll get to him on time,"Sasuke assured himself.He ran towards Naruto's bedroom door, and immediately started slamming into it. He broke through after the third ram, and didn't even blink before he was at the blonde's side.

He grabbed his wrists to inspect them, and to his surprise they were still bandaged. He looked at Naruto, who looked a little like a deer caught in the headlights.

When sasuke looked back down he immediatly took notice of the blonde's hands that were gushing out blood."Naruto, do you have a first-aid kit anywhere," the ebony haired boy asked quickly.Naruto didn't reply, except for dropping his head and not looking up.

"Fine, be anti-social," Sasuke said while picking Naruto up bridle-style,"But that doesn't stop me from helping you." Naruto looked up as those words came from Sasuke's mouth.As those words sunk in, Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's collerbone and fell asleep.

'aww. He's so cute when he sleeps,' Sasuke stopped right in his thoughts and made a shocked face.'When did I start thinking he was cute,' the raven haired boy re-thought.

'oooh well, I have to get him to Tsunade to make sure he'll be alright,' Sasuke then again made another shocked face.'When did I start to care so much about him,' speaking of, said person(Tsunade) was calling. How Sasuke knew was that he put Tsunade's phone number in his cell phone, and set the ringer to a ringer he didn't use for anybody else.

Sasuke quickly shifted all of Naruto's weight onto his one arm, and leaned up against the doorframe. He then reached into his jeans pocket to retrieve his phone.

"Hello," Sasuke answered. He was having trouble talking because Naruto was pulling on Sasuke's shirt and nuzzling into his neck. And he was getting blood all over his shirt.

"Did you find him, is he alright," Tsunade asked frantically.

"Yeah i did find him, but he cut his fingers to shreds and is bleeding badly," Sasuke answered as the blonde continually kept getting blood on his shirt. Naruto was still trying to get comfotable in his sleep, and he kept searching fro a place t rest his hand.

"I'll come pick you two up, so just go outside and wait for me, okay," Tsunade commanded as Sasuke heard the line go dead.

The ebony haired boy shut his phone and stuffed it back into his jean pocket. He then resumed to what he was doing before he was interrupted.Shifting Naruto's weight back to where it was, and he headed outside to wait for Tsunade.

Naruto shifted again and started to talk in his sleep. Sasuke sat down on the sidewalk, and pushed his back up against a planter(1). He put Naruto between his legs, and the blonde's back rested on his chest.

"Uchiha, why are you being so nice to that thing, the monster doesn't deserve it," a familiar woman sneered as she walked by.

'Monster? Are they talking about Naruto?,' Sasuke thought. 'So that's what's been bothering him.' Sasuke concluded, but before he could continue Naruto spoke. It wasn't clear, but Sasuke could make out some words. And one word caught his attention instantly.

"Sasuke...," Naruto mumbled in his sleep,"I...Love...you," he mumbled somemore but Sasuke wasn't listening cause those words were all he needed to hear.

Sasuke buried his nose in the blonde's hair, and kissed Naruto's head. Right then and there, Sasuke heard a honk, and lifted his head to see tsunade staring at him. She honked again to make sure Sasuke got the idea that it was time to go, now.

The raven haired boy picked up the injured blonde, and took him to the car. Tsunade leaned over the passenger seat, and opened the passenger side door. Sasuke pulled the door open wider with his foot, and sat Naruto in the seat. He shut the door, and got in the back seat behind Naruto.

As soon as they got to the hospital, it started to rain. Tsunade parked the car, and got out. When she got the the side of the car, Sasuke was already shutting the passenger side door with his foot. The said raven haired boy ran into the hospital as soon as the car door shut. He made a dosh for the double doors before it could rain harder. Tsunade was following the movements Sasuke made, as he ran.

Tsunade had obviously called the hospital before hand, because a nurse greeted them at the doors.

"I'll take him," a brown-haired petite nurse offered. Sasuke glared at her,"I'll carry him. Just lead the way."

The nurse didn't argue, she did as she was told to do. She led them through another pair of double doors, and into and isolated examining room. The room had medical machinery all along the walls, and an examination table in the middle of the room.

Sasuke walked over and placed Naruto on the table. The sanitary paper that covered the tabled crinkled under Naruto's weight.

Naruto grumbled and rolled onto his side facing Sasuke, still asleep.

Sasuke took a seat in the chair next to him. The raven haired boy took the time to actually look at Naruto. The blonde's face was pale, his cheeks were flushed, and upon those cheeks were three thin marks/scars on each. Naruto's hair was stuck to his forehead from the sweat that clung to his skin.

Sasuke reached out and pushed away the golden strands. Blue, dull eyes opened to stare straight at Sasuke. Sasuke froze not able to move under Naruto's wide gentle eyes.

"The thought of you touching my hair is creepy," Naruto tried to joke, and smiled while closing his eyes. Sasuke smiled back, which was rare and unfamiliar to himself.

Sasuke's and naruto's little talk was interrupted by the doctor."Okay hi there," the white haired man said upon entering.

"What is his condition," the doctor asked Sasuke. Sasuke took one last look at the blonde before anwering the old man.

"His hands are torn to shreds, and they haven't stopped bleeding yet," the doctor took note of this on his clipboard before speaking again.

"I can see that, you might want to change your shirt when you get home," The white haired man said, pointing at Sasuke's bloodied shirt. Sasuke looked over at Naruto again to see him blushing redder then what his cheeks already were.

The doctor soon took out guaze, medical tape, and antibiotic ointment from a drawer near him. He then grabbed a thermometer from another drawer, and headed over to where the blonde lay.

"Say Ahhhhh," the white-haired man said while demostrating what to do. When naruto did so the doctor shoved the thermometer in his mouth."Mow keep that under your tongue," said doctor told naruto as he went to work on one of the blonde's hands.

After the doctor was done with one of Naruto's hands, he rolled the blonde over to work on the other. Before he started on naruto's other hand he pulled the thermometer out of Naruto's mouth. He examined it for a moment,a nd then wrote down what he read on his clipboard beside him.

"How much time did you waste before you brought him here," the white haired man asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment before answering the question."I think when i got ther he just got done cutting his fingers, so most of his blood is on me. That I think was twenty-twenty-five minutes ago," the raven finished while pointing to himself."Why," Sasuke added.

"Well due to all of the blood he lost, your blonde friend is running a temp. of 101.3," the doctor explained while he finished up wrapping Naruto's injured hand.

"I'll let you take him home, but you need to watch him," the doctor said while he busiedly(sp?) started to write a prescription."This prescription is for pills that he needs to take twice a day for the next two days, to regain the blood he lost, and to make his fever go down," the doctor told Sasuke while handing him the piece of paper.

Sasuke took it from the white haired man, and turned around to talk to naruto."Can you stand, dobe," Sasuke asked the blonde.

Naruto shook his head and then grabbed his head in pain. "The room won't stop spinning, and I have a headache," Naruto explained the best he could.

The doctor was about to leave to tend to another patient when he almost forgot to ask,"Who is paying this bill?''

Sasuke turned to him and simply said with his emotionless expression,"Uchiha Sasuke," and turned back around to face Naruto.

Sasuke bent down and scooped up the blonde mess in his arms. Naruto clutched onto Sasuke's shoulder's the best he could due to his bandages.The midnight haired teen then headed out the door towards where Tsunade was waiting.

Tsunade got up out of her seat, and put down the magazine she was reading back on the table beside her. She headed over to Sasuke and Naruto. Before she could ask any questions Sasuke answered."He'll live, we just need to pick up a prescription for him," Sasuke said trying his best not to drop Naruto while handing Tsunade the prescription.

"Why are you carrying him, he should be able to walk shouldn't he," Tsunade asked looking confusedly at Sasuke as he shook his head.

"He said he was dizzy, so it would make sense because of all the blood he lost," Sasuke said this as he headed towards the pharmacy to get the medication for Naruto. Tusnade followed suit, and ran ahead of Sasuke to get to the counter first.

Tusnade motioned Sasuke to dit down after she saw him just dtanding there with Naruto in his arms.

The blonde was staring off into space, and his head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke sat down which brought Naruto out of his stupor.

The blonde looked up at sasuke, then looked around trying to figure out where he was. He soon found out when he spotted the big sing saying 'Pharmacy'.

"Okay, let's go," Tsunade exclaimed while leading the way to the double doors. Sasuke in tow.

Sasuke was the one to daze out now, because he didn't notice naruto reach up, and wrap his arms around the raven's neck. The blonde quickly pulled himself up, and pressed his lips to Sasuke's cheek.

"Thank you," naruto whispered to Sasuke all the while blushing a crimson color.

Sasuke felt the cations and heard the words, but he didn't know hoe to react.'Naruto's lips are so soft,' was the raven't first thought. Then he reacted on impulse, dipping down and capturing the so called 'soft lips'.

Naruto's eyes went wide from shock, and softened with realization. He kissed the ebony haired boy back while once again he put his arms back around Sasuke's neck.

* * *

Tsunade had already reached the car by then, and was waitng for Naruto and Sasuke. She looked out the passenger side window, and saw the expected. Well she wasn't to surprised at what she saw anyway.

'I knew Sasuke had feelings for Naruto...Knew it!,' she thought while toying with her car keys.

'He better be good to Naruto, or I'll have to knock some sense into him,'evil thoughts ran through the blonde nurse's head until she heard a knock on the window, chasing away any thought that she was thinking at the moment.

Tsunade quickly leaned over the passenger seat, and pulled on the handle while pushing open the havy metal door.

Sasuke put out his foot to catch the door, and opened it wider to set and alert looking blonde in the car.

Naruto and Sasuke said nothing to each other or Tsunade. the entire trip consisted of: Naruto fidgeting with his bandages, Sasuke seeming to take interest in the scenery that passed by, and Tsunade watching the road wondreing what had happened between the two.

Silence ensued even when Tsunade pulled up in front of the Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke got out but went to the driver's side door. Tsunade saw this and rolled down her window to speak to the seemingly emotionless, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey ask Naruto if he wants to stay with me until he feels better," sasuke asked quietly so only Tsunade could hear him.

"HA!...you talked and i win," Naruto said loudly while pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Wha...how did you know? I was whispering so quietly," Sasuke asked in bewilderment.

Tsunade felt out of place she didn't know what to say or do.'Have they been playing the quiet game this entire time,' Tsunade thought as she felt her last nerve throb.

''HA TEME!!!...That just proves my suspiscion, plus I heard you. My ears ar that of a fox's," Naruto spoke this while he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered," then what did I say," the raven added while giving Naruto a fixed look that said 'prove it'.

"I would love to stay at your house until i feel better," Naruto stated while adding a girlish giggle at the end, mocking Sasuke.

Sasuke's face fell into an annoyed position."As long as you don't do that giggle thing again, dobe," Sasuke said in a monotone putting emphasis on the word 'again'.

"Don't all me dobe, Teme," Naruto yelled lividly while trying to lunge at Sasuke. The only things that stopped him were: 1.)He was still dizzy, and 2.) Tsunade, the nurse he was laying partially laying on.

Tsunade eyed Naruto and looked over at Sasuke."Are you sure you want him to stay," the blonde nurse asked hysterically. The raven haired boy nodded, and opened the driver side door to drag out the dizzy blonde.

"Hey watch it," Naruto screamed as his knee hit the steering wheel on his way out of the car window. Sasuke threw a kicking and screaming blonde over his shoulder."I'll call you when he feels better," Sasuke said while taking the kicks and punches he recieved from a wriggling Naruto.

"o-okay," Tsunade replied feeling some sympathy for Naruto.

"Put me down you bastard," Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs."Call ya tomorrow. because with all his energy i don't think he'll take long to get better."

"Oh, now you're going to ignore me. How Mature," Naruto spat while frossing his arms athe best he could and 'hmphed'.

"I see that," Tsunade responded as he took on last glance at Naruto,waved goodbye, and then drove away.

"I hope Sasuke doesn't do anything too harsh," Tsunade conscioussly(sp?) sasid to herself.

* * *

(1) A planter is a big cement block that is hollowed out and dirt plus plants are put in and they are decorate streets and roads. That's what a planter is if you didn't already know.

Yeah ummm..Naruto's fingers were bandaged individually. Anywaiz, hope you enjoyed this chappie.

ON TH THE NEXT ONE(onto writing the next one I mean...) (lol)

you know what to do(psst reviewpsst)

bye bye now.waves until next time.


	6. look' away if the tunnel is too bright

final-ly!!!!! I'm typing again. sorry it took so long. i had finals and i just got done with them. i had the chapter written out i just never typed it till now.I'm so very lazy.

once again sorry for the wait. have fun reading ch.6 look away if the tunnel is to bright.

* * *

Since Naruto was occupying the couch sound asleep with a cold pack on his forehead; Sasuke decided to sleep in the chair next to the couch. 

Sasuke could have slept in his own bed, but he didn't. He didn't because if Naruto woke up he wouldn't recall where he was and freak out. Sasuke's pride didn't want him to admit he was worried.In which he was worried.very worried.

'I don't think he took it badly,' Sasuke thought keeping himself awake. That 'it' is the kiss. 'Because he decided to play the quiet game,' Sasuke concluded, but not for much longer till he thought of other things.

'Maybe he's ignoring the fact that I kissed him, and doesn't like me that way,' Sasuke worried to himself. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his midnight black hair out of frustration. Sasuke looked over at Naruto as an idea poped into his head.

'I'll be his friend first then see if it'll grow into more than friendship,'The raven planned in his head.'First I think I should go get him some clothes,' Sasuke took note as he overlooked Naruto one last time, Before he gathered his coat and keys, slipped on his shoes and left in a hurry to get back.

* * *

Once at Naruto's Apartment, Sasuke's fear and panic washed over him from the last time he was at this place... Relief swept over him realizing/knowing the 'dobe' was safe and sound sleeping back at his house. Knowing that, the raven waltzed to Naruto's room while shifting his keys to his other hand, and pocketing them. 

Once in Naruto's room, Sasuke streamlined to the blonde's closet. He quickly stuffed some clothes into a near by duffle bag, and spotted something that seemed to glow on a shelf in the closet.

It was a neon orange notebook with the title 'Naruto's poems' on the front. Sasuke being curious, opened the notebook to the first page, in which was blank. 'ooo-kay,' Sasuke thought in wonderment. He then flipped to the next page to actually find some words. It was a poem called 'look' and sasuke began to read it.

_I look up, In hopes that i will find someone there. To find that someone cares. What i find is an empty sky, A beautiful blue hue. I admire it alone through my eyes, The color is that of the dark blue. I look down, In hopes nobody will see the tears. The offending water, salty every time. Only god and I know my crime, The smile i show is a mask. A mask is what you see, A wall is what I see in front of me. I act out this task, An act part of one big play. Loneliness is my part, Keeping my feelings at bay._

"Maybe that's why he decided to play the quiet game. He doesn't want anyone to know how he feels," The raven haired teen whispered to himself. Sasuke placed the notebook back on the shelf, shouldered the dufflebag, and walked back out to his car.

'I'll be his friend until he opens up to me, and shows his real self,' The dark headed teen thought over as he drove back to his house. Back to Naruto. "I'll just have to break down that wall," Sasuke concluded.

* * *

When Sasuke entered his house he took of his shoes, hung up his coat, and took hold of the duffle bag. The house was quiet and sasuke soon wondered if the blonde was still sleeping. The raven went around to the front of the couch, and to his surprise Naruto was wide awake. 

He was staring straight at the coffee table. Actually, he didn't seem to be looking at anything, Naruto's gaze was far off. From what Sasuke could see, Naruto's eyes had a hint of fear and abandonment in them.

Naruto's gaze quickly shifted from the coffee table to Sasuke; and his eyes started to well up with tears.

"Ithought you weren't going to come back," the blonde sobbed.

"Dobe, I have to come back back this is my home," Sasuke sympathetically answered, as he dropped the duffle bag and bent down beside Naruto.

The crying blonde launched himself at Sasuke, and quickly wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy's neck.

"Then did you come back to throw me out," naruto cried out, tightening his grip on Sasuke.

"I won't do that to you, Naruto. Friends don't do that," Sasuke answered yet again. He returned Naruto's embrace, and started to rub circles on the blonde's back.

Naruto started to relax and settle down, while letting sasuke's words sink in. "Since when did you start to use the word friend, I thought you didn't have any friends, i thought you were a heartless bastard," Naruto blindly said out loud.

Sasuke winced at Naruto's words, then quickly thought, and answered. "When I finally realized how much I actually cared about you, Naruto. and I do to have friends," The raven replied while pulling the blonde away from him, and wiping away the reamaining tears on Naruto's cheeks and eyes.

"Thank you," Naruto Softly said while downcasting his eyes. Sasuke didn't like that, when Naruto downcasted his eyes. Sasuke's hand went directly to the blonde's chin to tilt Naruto's head upwards.

"For what, you told me thank you before, and I didn't know what you meant by it," Sasuke said wrinkling his brow in fustration. Naruto's ocean eyes locked onto Sasuke's Chocolate ones.

"For worrying about me, for taking care of me no matter how big of a burden i am, and for being my friend even though i'm...I'mm...," By this point Naruto was crying again, and his hands were grasping tightly at Sasuke's hand that was still under his chin.

"Even though your what," Sasuke pushed on. The raven quickly grabbed the blonde's quivering hands to try and stop them from shaking.

"If you don't know already then I don't want to tell you because...you'll...hate..me," Sasuke couldn't put up with this. "what a monster is that what you think you are," Sasuke said feeling his eyes burn and his sight turn red.

"Actually, That's exactly what I am," Naruto said calmly, tears stopping, and hands not shaking anymore. "I'm cursed and have a demon inside of me, see. look," The blonde said taking one of his hands from Sasuke's; and Lifting up his shirt to reveal a circle around his belly button comprised of spirals and symbols."I know it's not a tattoo cause I've had since birth, and everyone who knew about it, which is the whole village now, rejected me because of it. Blaming me for a crime I did not do."

"Naruto, I won't reject you. I don't think i could ever do that to you," Sasuke blinked and his eyesight turned back to the variety of colors he saw before red. "And even if you are a monster I'll still lo-like you, no matter what happens," The raven smiled for Naruto, and made a notion to get up. The blonde grabbed onto Sasuk's pant leg and tugged.

"Still dizzy," Sasuke asked curiously, and Naruto nodded, while biting his finger and looking away in a cute childish manner.

'Why is he so cute,' Sasuke did a little under his breath laugh.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Sasuke," That hit Sasuke's mind the wrong way. The raven dozed off with thoughts of Naruto writhing underneath himself.

"Sasuke," the blonde tugged on the ebony haired boy's pant leg again. Sasuke looked down at Naruto. "I'm tired, are you going to answer me," the blonde finished, yawning and half closing his eyes.

Sasuke dove down and gathered Naruto into his arms."Yes, you can sleep with me tonight,"Sasuke seductively whispered into Naruto's ear. The blonde's face turned tomato red, after he took into thought the different meanings of what sasuke said.

The ebony haired boy was tired too, he realized this when he saw his bed. Sasuke, Carrying Naruto, pulled back the covers of his bed; and laid down with Naruto on top of him.

Naruto spread himself out partially on top of Sasuke, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso, and snuggled his head under Sasuke's chin.

"Are comfortable," The raven questioned Naruto after the blonde placed his head under Sasuke's chin.

Sasuke felt Naruto nod; and felt the blonde rub his cheek into the crook of his neck.

"I'm glad," Sasuke said with a yawn as he took hold of the covers, and pulled them over Naruto and himself.

Sasuke then pulled his arms back under the covers, returend the blonde's tight hold,a nd fell fast asleep.The darkness taking hold of him into another dream.

**DREAM**

_"It's a setup,"_

_"Don't you know,"_

_"He's a siren pulling you into his song,"_

_"SASUKE!!!"_

_"Please...don't leave...,"_

_"What you think is different from what you know,"_

_"He's a murderer,"_

_"I'm filthy...don't look at me!!!"_

_"Where are these voices coming from," Sasuke asked himself while gripping his own head. Whispers and screams were all he heard now, the words were undistinguishable and slurred together._

_"Sasuke..." Asoft voice overpowered everything else: and caused Sasuke to loosen his grip to lift up his head._

_There stood naruto in white clothing, smiling at him. Sasuke looked curiously at him, Then Naruto outreached his hand to the raven._

_Sasuke took his hand and Naruto helped him up off the ground. When Sasuke stood up, pieces of Naruto started to break off and disinegrate. "What's happening to you, Naruto," Sasuke asked wide-eyed, while reaching out and touching Naruto's cheek._

_Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into sasuke's touch,"Say the words i want to hear and maybe i won't have to disappear," then the blonde broke all together, and burst into a million pieces._

_Sasuke stood there in bewilderment, drawing his hand back to his side."What words," He said out to an empty black abyss._

_"Stop..please!!"_

_Sasuke turned his head and couldn't believe what he saw._

_Naruto was cowarding with his arm over his head; and his other hand gripping his leg where blood was seeping through his jeans. A sahdow was standing over the blonde, pointing a gun at him._

_Naruto spotted Sasuke,"SASUKE," He screeched desperately, reaching out for him. The shadow turned and saw him too then went back to the task at hand._

_Sasuke dashed to get to Naruto when he saw the shadow point the gun at the blonde's head._

_"NARUTO!," Sasuke yelled so loud he thought it would save the blonde. Sasuke was to late, There was a 'BANG' and blood everywhere_

**END DREAM**

Sasuke knocked a certain blonde off of him when he sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. He looked at his alrm clock, Which read 11:00 A.M.

'Wow, I was really tired to have slept in this long,' The black haired boy humored himself. 'I have to do something about these dreams,' Sasuke came to terms whe he remembered the nightmare.

"Are you finally awake, Teme," Naruto Scowled from beside Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at the blonde, and sure enough he was awake.

"How long have you been awake," Sasuke questioned the blonde Curiously.

"Since nine'o'clock," Naruto answered

"You layed on me for three hours, why," The raven questioned again.

"Because I don't know where I am exactly. I know I'm in your house but I don't know where. Plus I kept hearing giggling and kissing sounds," the blonde answered acutely.

"Dobe," Was all Sasuke could say after that. Then What Naruto told him lastly hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Itachi," the name escaped his lips as he shot out of bed and down the hallway. Sasuke stopped at the third door down and opened it. What he saw scarred him for life.

There was his brother bent over and kissing a half naked black haired boy that resembled himself.

"Dear jesus," Sasuke yelled as he turned away.

Itachi looked over, noticed his brother, and knew what to do to piss him off even further. He nudged one of his knees into the boy's pleasure spot. There was a loud moan, and a "Oh, my god! Stop! Just stop now i need to talk to you." Sasuke yelled while trying his best to plug his ears.

"What's going on," Naruto yelled from Sasuke's bedroom.

"who's that," Itachi asked as he got up from his prey,a nd thre on a shirt.

"That's who I need to talk to you about," Sasuke reasoned.

* * *

Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!woo, my butt hurts now.from sitting here for so long. Not like you needed to know that but it's the truth.Anywaiz hope you enjoyed it. The poem from this chapter is my own art work and all rights are reserved on it, please don't turn into a copy ninja and take it from me, it's mine.lol. okay now the next chapter will be out sooner than this one. see ya. 

review and i will love you forever, even though i don't know who you are. it's because i'm such a friendly person.


	7. Construction ahead!

hiiiiiiiiiiiiii...finally a chapter of my Story,,,,

sorry it took so long i'll try and write faster its just that lately I've been busy with school and club stuff.

"So let me get this straight," Itachi started,"you want me to let that blonde bundle of suicide to stay in our house."

the black-haired man was not too thrilled. Like rubbing his eyes and the bridge of his nose wasn't an indicator.

Sasuke eyed his brother defensively. "He's only suicidal because he thinks no one loves him."

"And you think letting him stay here will help, huh?" Itachi, pretending to care for ten seconds, continued, "Fine, but if it were up to me I'd dump him off on a therapist." He shrugged and strode into the halllway where his lover was waiting for him.

"Asshole," the midnight headed teen glared, then yelled,"Like feeling unloved isn't enough, feeling unwanted will just make it worse!"

"Whatever little brother, I don't care what you do," Itachi stated before walking away.

"Well, I guess that means he's staying," Sasuke concluded. He then started looking around for Naruto, first checking his bedroom where he left him. Slowly entering, the black haired teen's eyes shifted onto his bed, where a conscious blonde lay stretched out. Dull blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," ocean colored eyes snapped in Sasuke's general direction. "Get dressed, We're leaving," Sasuke said before walking out of the bedroom, and into the hallway to give the blonde some privacy.

After about ten minutes Naruto came out wearing some baggy blue jeans and a tight, but loose in some spots, black tee.

"Okay, let's go," Sasuke proclaimed taking the lead down the stairs, through the house, and out into his garage.

"Umm... Teme, Where are we going," Naruto asked hesitantly while looking at the two cars in the garage.

"We are going to your old apartment," Sasuke answered while opening the door to his black o6' ford Mustang.

Naruto's face grew blank as he tried to figure out whay that sentence sounded strange to him. "Old? What do you mean my old apartment?" The blonde blabbered as he got into the car on the passenger side facing him.

"I mean from now on I want you to come and live with me at my house," Sasuke bluntly stated as he pulled out of the driveway and into the street. The blonde was quiet for a few moments before reacting.

"Won't I be a burden to you," Naruto quietly said, "I mean I don't want to be a bother or anything." Blue eyes lifted up to look to Sasuke, anticipating an answer. He didn't get one not even when his 'old' apartment came into view.

"I don't think you'll be a burden," Sasuke answered putting his expensive car into park and getting out. "And you don't bother me." He finished before getting all the way out of said car.

Naruto smiled a little and did the same as Sasuke, got out of the car and trailed up to his old apartment. He was lost in thought till he heard a "What the hell!" up ahead. The blonde ran up the rest of the stairs to catch up to his friend. Ocean blue orbs went wide with fear, emptiness, and shock.

On the door in what seemed to be red paint were the words: Next time we're taking your life... Naruto stepped forward and wretched open the door. Inside there was nothing but bear walkks and dusty floors. Sasuke could only watch as his friend hurriedly made his way to the bedroom.

Naruto frantically looked for his father's picture, but it wasn't there. He slid to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. 'why' the blonde sniffed 'why does this kind of stuff always happen to me'. Letting out a hopeless sob he cried into what was left of his bed, and that was the metal frame.

"He, Kyubbi holder," Naruto's head jerked up, and he made his way to the open window. There stood an unknown boy holding up the picture frame of his dad.

Once seeing that he got the blonde's attention, the boy turned, yelling behind him, "Catch me if you can!"

Naruto didn't waste any time getting out of his apartment, and fly down the stairs. Sasuke chased after him, after he realized what that gust of wind coming out of said apartment was.

* * *

The kid turned around a corner at the last minute. Naruto skid trying to make the corner, but didn't get far. Because as soon as he turned that corner he tripped over someting, and fell on top of somebody. 

"Aagh!!!!!...Get offa me you stinkin' perv," a familiar female voice called out to the blonde ontop of her. Yes, she called him a perv, and that's because his face was resting in this girl's dirty pillows(A/N: if you know what i mean.)

Naruto was yanked up by hs collar by none other than his raven headed friend. "Why did you run, dobe?" Sasuke exasperately stated.

Whatever the raven said it made Naruto react quickly. He dove down and away from Sasuke. Then he launched himself at the thief. Who was still dazed from shock of the run-in.

Naruto snatched the picture frame, and did a tuck and roll right into the wooden fence next to said thief. Said blonde hit his head on said fence, and hugged the picture to his chest protectively.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming. what the hell was that all about? dobe." Sasuke was still trying to figure out what just happened, seeing as he never did get an answer.

Naruto let his head fall back, closing his eyes, still panting, and then let out a sigh of relief. He was relieved that his most precious thing wasn't taken from him.

Sasuke asked again what the chase was for. Naruto finally answered, head still resting on the fence, eyes still closed. He pointed to the culprit, "He...took my...my picture of my dad."

Sauke immediately picked the boy up by the front of his shirt, and slammed him up against the the fence next to Naruto. "What did you do with Naruto's stuff from his apartment?" Sasuke visiciously questioned the now frightened boy.

"Hey leave hin alon," the girl Naruto fell on yelled.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked oblivious to what happened five minutes ago.

The pink haired girl smacked her forehead. She couldn't believe he forgot something like that so fast. "You fell on me, retard. And sa for that boy, he wasn't the one who did that to Naruto's apartment. Some men weere removing stuff this morning from it," she wtopped for a minute, waiting for the Uchiha to set the boy down. He did, walked over to her intrigued, and she continued.

"I didn't think anything of it at the time, because i thought someone was moving. I didn't know it was your apartment, Naruto. I'm so sorry" sakura saddenedly looked at the blonde. Naruto just looked at her funny cause he's never seen her sas before.

"It's okay," Naruto let slip out after thinking about his gain. "All that really mattered to me was the picture of my dad," the blonde held up the said picture for her to see.

"Are you sure you forgive me, cause I'll do anything to make it up to you for not trying to stop them." Sakura said sympathetically.

Narut thought about it, and his eyes lit up as an idea came to mind . "Will you go to prom with me, it's my senior year and I want to go with a date," he couldn't stop hoping, as he said this, that she'd say yes.

Sasuke just sat back and watched as sakura said sure. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something grabbed his heart and squeezed.

Naruto was hyper the rest of the day. When Sauke and Naruto got home, they were greeted by itachi, who had just got done making dinner.

"Hey, sasuke, yu going to prom this year," the older Uchiha tried to make casual conversation as they ate.

He remembered earlier that naruto insisted that he go, "Yeah," Sasuke answered not wanting to say more.

"Well, who are you going with," Itachi questioned some more," Cause I remember all your fangirls last year fighting over you, it was hilarious."

Sasuke din't answer, Instead Naruto answered for him."He's going with me," Itachi raised and eyebrow at this," and Sakura," Naruto finished.

**trip into the future(lol):two weeks later**

Naruto stood in front of the mirror, fixing his bow tie, and smiling. He and sasuke were supposed to go pick up Sakura at 7:00 p.m. and it was 6:48 p.m.

"Oi! Teme, are you ready?!" Naruto yelled to the raven, who was currently in the bathroom across the hall.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," the ebony haired teen let out with a sigh.

"What's wrong, teme. Cheer up it's senior prom. You're supposed to enjoy it," the blonde harped on is friend.

Sasuke pushed him away," I hate overly crowded places," the raven seemed to pause and continued."Plus I don't dance."

"Aw, you're no fun. What kind of man doesn't know how to dance?" the blonde asked with a foxy grin.

"This antisocial one, that doesn't know how." The raven was telling the truth, cause no one had bothered teaching how.

"There's always time to leatn," the blonde suggested, reaching out for his black-haired friend. His grin as big as ever.

Sasuke just turned away saying behind him,"You're a goof," a little laugh escaped him," let's go, the limo is waiting."

"Did sasuke just laugh' Naruto thought, bewilderment overtaking him.

'Maybe I'm finally breaking through that emotional mask of his.' the blonde let a warm smile grace his lips as he followed his object of affection out to the long black car.

* * *

Comment plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't just write and type for the hell of it. I need feedback to output what you want. And that's another chappie.XD 

I wanna say thank you to those who waited patiently for me to update, and thank you for sticking with me and not giving up onn the story.XD


	8. like walking on broken glass

hi all of you who are reading this.XD

sorry, i couldn't update faster but i just wrote this part of yesterday and part of the night before.

thanks again for sticking with this story, although i may be slow at this sort of stuff.

this chapter my be short, i have no idea. well we'll see at the end right.: )

Well enjoy chapter 8:Like walking on broken glass

see ya at the end.: )

* * *

Driving to the prom was hectic, with almost every one from the junior and senior class going. The limo, in which our main characters occupied, took forever to drop them off at the red carpet. 

The theme for prom this year was Tinsel Town Tonite. A red carpet led from the road all the way up to the doors of the aditorium building in which the was being held.

As Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stepped out, they were handed a pair of glasses, each a different color.

Sakura's were green, Naruto's were orange, and Sasuke's were blue. The glasses had blinking lights on them, making them rather bulky to wear over the eyes. So all three shrugged, and did what everyone else was doing, which was wearing them ontop of their heads.

Naruto hooked arms with Sakura, and followed behind them with a not too pleasant look on his face.

There were people on each sid taking pictures as they all walked . Naruto thought it was cool so he posed with sakura. Then as if on cue, when the flash faded Naruto jumped Sasuke in a bear hug. Another picture was taken. After that Sakura tugged on Naruto's arm and dragged him the rest of the way.

As they entered, streams of pink and white paper graced their faces and formal wear. Once inside all three teenagers handed their tickets to the person taking tickets from others.

The person stopped them short before they walked away. "Excuse me, but you need to put your names and addresses on the back of your ticket, for a prize drawing. The Grand prize this year is going to be a trip for two to a spa resort."

All three did accordingly, and went through a short hallway to the place where everyone was dancing and having a good time. Right as they entered a song with a good beat began.

Naruto grinned over at Sakura yelling, "Let's dance!" he ran over to the dancing crowd with the poor pink haired girl in tow.

Sasuke just sighed, went over to one of the many tables, and sat down.

* * *

Three songs later and Sasuke was still sitting thre looking bummed out. Naruto saw this and sauntered over the the brooding uchiha. 

"Eh, Teme, come donce with us," Naruto said with a full blown smile. Sasuke just waved him away with a flick of his hand.

"I already told you I don't know how," the raven retorted stupidly. Naruto ignored him, grabbed him, and forced him out onto the dance floor.

"Ohhhhhh...Where did Sakura go?" the blonde deadpanned realizing that maybe he shouldn't've just left her like that.

The blonde's face lit up as he heard the beat of Choo Choo Train(1) start up. Then he felt a rush of people holding onto each others shoulders go by. He saw the end coming and thought fast.

"Sasuke, grab my shoulders and try to keep up." the blonde yelled behind him. Sasuke complied and latched onto said shoulders.

The blonde grabbed onto the random person on the end of that very long line of people. Sasuke's legs moved involuntarily as he was pulled along. Realizing to late in the game, what he had gotten himself into.

Naruto swayed his hips from side to side, to the beat of the music. Sasuke's eyes were suddenly transfixed on Naruto's butt moving back and forth.

Said raven tried to keep back a blush as dirty thoughts flooded his mind. So he moved his gaze to the passing crowd.

Towards the end of the song Sasuke found himself moving to the music, still latched onto Naruto, trying to keep up. Overall he found himself actually enjoying himself for once.

When the song ended everyone parted, and Sasuke was smiling and laughing. Naruto turned around to find him like that,"See it's not that hard to dance, it's fun isn't it,"said blonde exclaimed grinning.

Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips as he nodded to his friend. Then his smile disappeared as he heard the one name, that killed the smile, he did not want to hear. It came from Naruto's mouth slow and soft as if in shock.

the raven was still looking at Naruto, and he turned around to see what he saw. To see why he looked so dejected.

Sakura ws holding hands with some guy. Not only that, but she was kissing said guy, french kissing. The scene was too revolting, that he had to turn around.

When he did Naruto was gone out of sight. A slow song started up, a song Sasuke recognized.

"How ironic," the uchiha smirked as he went off to find said missing blonde.

The song was 'Walking on Broken Glass' by Mest

* * *

_Time goes by_

_I just try_

_To hold my head up high _

A pair of tear stricken, blue eyes lifted up from the sink they had been crying in.

_People try to deny_

"She ditched me," Anger built up in the blonde glaring at the mirror.

"Everyone ditched me," His anger then explode by punching the mirror, pieces flying everywhere.

_The feelings of what's inside_

_Broken hearts and hard times_

Naruto dropped to the floor of the bathroom, instantly picking up a large shard of glass from the mirror he broke.

* * *

_Don't let life break you down this time_

"He's got to be in the bathroom," Sasuke figured. He firgured it cause amyone who wants to be alone would go to the bathroom where barely anyone goes cause they are all too busy dancing. Especially if they saw their fake date making out with somone else.

Sasuke walked in that general direction, more like speed walked cause he didn't want people to think he was acting suspicous if he ran.

* * *

_I'm sitting here crying here_

Naruto's eyes were blurred with tears, not seeing where he was cutting. He was lost in emotions, not even noticing the bathroom door open and slam behind the one who entered.

He was so lost in sneers and glares that he didn't hear his name being called, he only heard demon and monster.

_You're all alone and dying there_

_Waiting for bad news_

Sasuke immediatly ran to the blonde taking away the large shard of the broken mirror, that he heard crunching under his feet, now covered in blood.

_Like walking on Broken glass_

_From now til the world is ash_

_You're all alone_

Naruto's breath's were coming in short, and the blood slowly flowing from his wrist would not stop.

Sasuke quickly grabbed a roll of toilet paper from a near by stall.

_Time can be nothing but our enemy_

The Raven quickly wrapped Naruto's wrist god knows how may times. There were other cuts but they weren't as bad or as important.

_Don't give up _

_Just hold on_

Sasuke ran out the side exit to the parking lot, where all the limos were parked, with the blonde gripped tightly in his arms. He could still hear the music in his head. The lyrics were well known to him.

_Is the pain just too strong to hold on_

_Sometimes we run if everything ain't right_

He found his limo, driver, and all. The chauffeur saw him coming and opened the door. Sasuke got into the limo quickly, the door slamming after him.

"To 405 Hokage street, and be fast," The raven screamed to the shauffeur. He was panicking, Naruto was getting paler and his eyes were getting droopy.

_Tonite will be the night_

_You'll break free from this fight_

"Oh, god, Naruto, please stay awake," the raven almost let his tears spill.

His friend was dying in front of him. No his crush was dying in front of him.

He had to tell him, had to tell Naruto how he really felt.

_Don't let life break you down this time_

"Naruto," Sauke shook the blonde.

Said blonde tried to look at him, red puffy eyes threatening to close.

"I-I...love you, you can't just leave me," the raven let out, tears finally spilling.

_I'm sitting here crying here you're all alone_

_And dying there waiting for bad news_

Naruto smiled, the cold droplets waking him up more with each drop.

_Like walking on broken glass..._

_

* * *

_

(1) i don't know if that was the right song. I just guessed.

Mwa hahahahahhaahaaha cliffy. but it's not that evil, cause i left you some hope before i ended it.

I guess it wasn't as short as i thought it would be. Just mediocre in my opinion. hoped you liked it cause my baby cousin would not stop screamming the whole time. so i got distracted and it took me a while to type this.

I'll give you a cookie if you can guess where they are going. hint,hinthokagestreet?hint.hint

reviews make me happy. a lot of reviews get you another chapter in a short amount of time. : )


	9. Waiting for a green light

I had some major writer's block, so i'm sorry this took so long.

I know i need to get my stuff beta'd, you don't have to tell me. although I have to say I am getting better at catching my mistakes. But if you see something wrong with this chapter and you tell me then you had better be ready to step up and be a volunteer. And what i mean by that is that since you're going to complain you can be the candidate who will beta my stuff.6.6

There might be some OOCness, i don't know. It's a fair warning just in case though, so some of you don't complain that there is some, because i warned you.

okay then. now for the Discalimer: I don't own Naruto(Although i wish i could-.-")

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Kyuubi"**

'thought'

"Regular speech"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Being moved, he was constantly being moved.That was all Naruto could register, because all his other senses seemed to have shut down on him. Then when the motions ceased, the white light that blinded him turned black. The disoriented blonde then went into a state of unconciousness.

* * *

Sasuke very rarily worried over anything. 

He was worrying, and the concept above made Tsunade ask herself why.

'Naruto always pulls through, Sasuke should know that. Unless this was something that he thought Naruto wasn't going to endure.' the blonde thought quietly in the chair next to the thought of raven.

The sounds of beeping heart monitors, CNs shuffling past, and voices over the PA surrounded them. Not to mention the feeling of dread and sadness that pressed down on them.

Patience was not one of Sasuke's greater virtues. He was bent over, head in his hands, and teeth gritting in annoyance. He did not think it would take this long, unless the unthinkable happened.

**-Recap-**

Sasuke did indeed take Naruto to Tsunade's house. He was in hysterics because Naruto wasn't answering him anymore.

Tsunade was speechless; being presented,on her doorstep, with a tear-stricken faced Sasuke, and a seemingly dead Naruto.

Tsunade rammed her feet into a pair of random shoes, and slammed the door behind her on the way out. The blonde school nurse turned the teenager around, helping him carry the half-lidded blonde back to the waiting limo.

"Hospital!!!" Tsunade screamed at the driver, who immediatly stepped on the gas when the back seat door closed.

**-End recap-**

Tsunade was rubbing circles on Sasuke's back when she looked at the clock. Suddenly the raven's head snapped up at the abrupt stillness of the long-haired blonde's hand. he too looked at the clock with shock and unwelcomed grief. It had been for hours since the nurses took Naruto away from him. what was taking so long?

"Umm, miss," Tsunade addressed a passing nurse.

The spiky haired nurse stopped and answered, "Yes."

"We came in here four hours ago with a Naruto Uzumaki," the long haired blonde complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't believe no one informed you. he's in room 4014. He was hospitalized because he failed to regain conciousness. Follow me, I was just on my way there because I'm his nurse, Temari." she finished by pointing to her nametag.

Sasuke immediatly was on his feet, and sped walked to the nearest elevator. Tsunade followed, and the nurse, Temari, got there as soon as the door for the elevator opened.

The raven rapidly pushed the botton for the fourth floor. Then repeatedly, after everyone was in, pushed the 'door close' botton, til the doors closed.

When the doors opened to the fourth floor, the nurse led the way to Naruto's room. She opened the door, and stepped aside to allow Sasuke and Tsunade to enter.

sasuke quickly felt himself calm down and ease up with relief; when he saw Naruto's rising and falling chest as he slept. The raven was a little bothered by how many tubes and needles decorated Naruto's right arm alone. Sasuke carefully carried himself over to Naruto's left side. He sat in the chair that was next to him, and settled in for a long wait for Naruto's conciousness.

Tsunade exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She nodded her thanks to Temari, and sat in the chair on the opposite side of Sasuke.

* * *

**"Hello, Naruto."** called a grinning feral face. 

Naruto looked up from his spot on the ground.

'I recognise that voice, but what is that?' the blonde looked into red eyes. The thing infront of him resembled a fox, and the seal infront of the fox made him realized 'it' was.

"Kyuubi?" came a question that intrigued the red fox.

**"You remeber me, I'm touched."** Kyuubi said as he acted to be 'touched'. Then he looked back at Naruto with a serious gaze. **"Do you know why you are seeing me, Naruto?"**

"No." the blonde bluntly answered while lowering his face in shame because he lied.

**"You're a liar. You know exactly why you are here. Don't play dumb with me, Uzumaki. Because I see right through you. Your facade has never worked on me before, and it never will."** yelled an irate red eyed fox.

Naruto lifted his head back up to meet the gaze of Kyuubi."The suicide attempt." the blonde answered with a dead expression.

**"Better...Correct, it is because of the suicide attempt. You know I would die along with you, if you died. You know why?"** Kyuubi eyed Naruto for an answer.

The blonde slowly shook his head. Still looking at kyuubi with deadened eyes.

**"It's because I'm trapped inside of you. Are you that selfish, to not think about the people who care about you, and the demon who has watched you grow up, and grown attatched to you"**(no pun intented.lol.) the fox stopped to give Naruto a chance to speak, if he had soemthing to say.

"I feel honored now that a demon loves me,"Naruto spat with malice. His eyes narrowed"But you are the reason everyone hates me and no wants to get close enough to get to know me. No one cares for me, or wants to fall in love with me." the blonde yelled at the caged demon. When he opened his eyes, the blue orbs started to tear up. "Because of...you," he let out a sob, and vertically dropped to his knees.

**"And you think I want to be here," **Kyuubi struck back violently. **"No one cares about you? No one wants to fall in love with you? ...Well, i guess you really are oblivious to everthing around you. Because if you would look around you, you would find a load of people who cared about you. And you would also see that that young Uchiha has fallen in love with you."** the demon was cut off by a cry, not a sob. A whole-being being shaken sort of cry. **"Naruto, please don't think that you have to deal with this all alone. Because i'll always be here for you to talk to."** his eyes softened as he spoke to Naruto now.

**"Just let me in, don't push me away," **Kyuubi said ushering for Naruto to come towards him. Naruto did, letting Kyuubi pull him into a hug through the bars.

**"Now let's have a little heart-to-heart chat, you and I, okay"** the fox suggested to the silent blonde, who could only nod.

* * *

Sasuke now held Naruto's hand in his own as he slept, slumped over in his chair. It had been two days since the blonde and the raven had been in the hospital room. Naruto was in a coma, and Sasuke never left his side, except to go to the bathroom. But other than that the world did not matter because his world was lying in a hospital bed infront of him. 

Light entered the room through the blinds behind Sasuke. The light played on the raven's eyelids, causing him to wake up. He slowly sat up, and peered over at Naruto. He took a double take cause he couldn't believe his eyes. Brilliant blue eyes stared back at him, and he was squeezing Sasuke's hand.

"Naruto." a smile crept across Sasuke's face as he moved to hug the much missed blonde.

* * *

I'm thinking about rewriting this to make it better in the beginning. I have the time to do it too, because I have study hall fifth hour, only one senior class, meaning no homework, meaning I have time to waste. Tell me if the story is alright the way it is or if i should rewrite it to make it a little better.-.- 

Either way review PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSEEEEE.DX. Cause i have so little reviews to go with the whole nine chapters i've written, and i'm starting to feel discouraged.

Oh and by the way i don't know when i'll update next, there is no promise there saying it'll be soon. So let me take my time if you want am awesome tenth chappie.


	10. Red light, Green light

Hi again,:0...sorry it took so long for me to update, that stupid writer's block, combined with the school thing got to me.o;...lol, kinda funny if i think about it, cause my last hour of the day is study hall and i don't do anything in there.

well anywaiz, i would like to say thank you to all of you have reviewed since I haven't done that yet, so here it is.XD: **THANK + YOU TO ALL OF THE FOLLOWING-**

**'E r o K i r a C h a n'**

**kyuubi's-kit13**

**FMA-lover16**

**FastForward**

**Ryo Yuriko**

**Kakashi1013**

**SoSickOfNyQuil**

**Empress-Dragon**

**PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS**

**yukiislikesnow**

**Yami-Echo**

**Lightbeauty**

**OtakuJugs**

**TheDarkestWhiteRose.**

**.echelon.gurl.**

**kpkchq1**

**dark-angel568**

**Ando Angel from heven**

**sasuXnaru4ever127**

**iloveme5895**

**White Wolf 0604**

**bankotsu'chic**

**Ryoko of the Ink**

**ShyShyButterfly**

**dragondreamer99**

**The Zack Syndrome**

**TehGlompingKitsune45**

once again thank you for reviewing, some of you that i thanked haven't reviewed in a while, but thanks anywaiz.+.+

since i took my time to do that, i thinks a 'your welcome' in in order.lol...jk you don't have to if you don't want to.)

okay, now for the story, i hope you enjoy it.(

* * *

Sasuke was still hugging the blonde, and the hug lasted longer than it should have. "Sasuke? Did you fall asleep on me?" Came a curious blonde's voice that didn't know why the raven was hugging him for such a long time. 

"hn, no." Sasuke replied while he started to pull away.

He was pulled back down, arms encircling him,"No, no, it's just that I need to talk to you. I didn't know if you fell asleep or not."

Sasuke settled back into that comfortable spot he was in, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I-I," Naruto stopped for a minute to build his courage back up. He was so nervous, his hands were quivering. "I wanted to ask you if you ever liked me as more than just a friend?" The blonde managed to get that out all in one breath, Sasuke almost didn't hear it all. Almost.

"Yes, why?" the raven replied., turning his head so he could see Naruto's face. For some reason he loved seeing the blonde blush, it was cute.

Naruto did indeed blush as he went on."I-I l-like you t-too, thats why i wanted to talk to ask if you would w-want to s-s-start a re-relationship like that with m-" Naruto's mouth and words for that matter were taken over by the raven's. The blonde was wide-eyed, he could have sworn his heart exploded because he couldn't hear his heart beat anymore.

Sasuke's tongue moved to Naruto's lips waiting for the blonde's approval to move in. The blue-eyed Naruto eased into the kiss and opened his mouth. The ebony-haired boy's tongue darted in immediately exploring the soft cavern. Sasuke quickly grew addicted to the blonde's taste, like a bee to a sweet flower.

To Sasuke's displeasure the kiss ended because of the lack of oxygen.

"That should have answered your question, but I'll only do it, start a relationship, with you if you promise not to do this ever again," Sasuke ended by taking Naruto's hand in his, and messaging the sides of the blonde's bandged wrist.

The blonde replied by jutting his head forward, and resting at the base of Sasuke's neck. "I trust you, Sasu, so I'm going to tell you something." Naruto's eyes trailed down to the white wrapped around his wrists. "I only did this to myself because I...was lonely. And I thought being dead was a better existance then, watching other people have what I can't," his blue eyes started welling up,"I'm selfish I know, but I don't want to be alone anymore." Naruto's voice cracked in his speech, as his first tears slide down his face. He then removed his face from Sasuke's neck to face him with his head down to silently shed his tears.

**'I thought you weren't going to cry.' **a deep voice teased.

'Shut up! This is a huge emotional step for me, kyuubi. To fess up to my intentions, it hurts.' The blonde shouted mentally, all the while crying harder.

His vision was blurred so much that Naruto didn't notice Sasuke up turn his face. Then his chest started to unceasingly heave faster than normal. Naruto's breaths started coming in short spasmistic breaths. The heart moniter started beeping more and more.

Sasuke was freaking out at this point. He didn't know that stupid confession could hurt someone so deeply, even if it was the confessor. 'He must have been trying to keep it in and not tell anyone. This must be like a secret you so deeply don't want anyone to know. And now that he's told me, he's going to breakdown. Because...he thinks it's the end of the world.' Sasuke slowly brought Naruto's chin up to meet his lips. His tongue darted out to clean away the salty tears. The raven trailed up to the tear duct, and kissed the closed eye.

"Calm down, before you have a heart attack, dobe," Sasuke continued to kiss Naruto's eye to catch more tears. "Cause if you die, they'll have to hold a double funeral because I'll die inside." the blonde's breathing returned to normal slowly, and he lokked at sasuke with clear blue eyes.

"Teme," Naruto cracked a small smile while leaning on sasuke.

"You're so quick to tears, makes me wonder if you're bipolar," the raven smiled as he felt a light punch on his arm.

"Shuddap, teme," the blonde let out a half-hearted laugh. "I feel drained." Naruto complained, trying to stay awake.

"I bet," Sasuke laid Naruto back on the bed. "After all that crying you did, go to sleep, and I'll go tell everyone that you're awake." the raven leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto replied by closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, love," Sasuke said as he left the room to tell everyone, doctors first, the news.

* * *

After sasuke started down the hallway, it wasn't long until he found a doctor. The looked unfamiliar, but told her the news anyways. 

"Uzumaki?...so he's the one all of the patients keep complaining about," replied the female doctor. Sasuke's eyebrow rose at that statement.

"You don't know do you?" the doctor went on looking a little surprised herself that this boy hadn't heard. "We've been losing patients, thus business at this hospital because of him. Now that he's awake, we're going to have to discharge him." She finished signaling to a nurse to bring her his papers.

"But shouldn't you give him a check up before you discharge him?" asked a puzzled raven haired teen.

The doctor looked at him with skeptical eyes. Then laughed at him,"Ha! I'm sure that monster is fine," she filled out the papers that the nurse brought to her,"not like anyone cares if he dies anyway." with that said she handed the papers to Sasuke.

Sasuke was furious with her ermark, and thus his reaction. "I CARE!!!" the raven screamed/yelled in her face. He then ripped the papers out of her hands and walked back to Naruto's room.

If that doctor wasn't a girl, then he would have done a lot more then just scream. A lot more, regardless of the consequences that followed his actions.

* * *

When Sasuke had made sure he got everything of his and NAruto's together, the raven woke the blonde up. 

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke called while shaking his shoulder. Naruto's eyes half opened, and he lifted his hands to rub at them. "Time to wake up." the raven slightly smiled at the scene before him.

"What for, Sasuke?" the blonde asked, sitting up and leaning forward.

"We're leaving, the doctors said you can go." Sasuke replied trying to hide away all of his previous anger.

Naruto nodded, threw the covers off, swung his legs over the bed, and steadied himself as he stood. Sasuke saw that the blonde was dressed in a hospital gown. The raven then reached into the bag, Tsunade had brought the other day, pulled out some clothes,a nd handed them to Naruto.

"Here change into these before we go." the blonde took them and hobbled his way to the bathroom. Sasuke saw this too and wandered why, then smacked himself in the head. 'Duh, his leg muscles are probably stiff from not using them in the past couple of days.' the raven retorted to himself.

While Naruto was in the bathroom changing, Sasuke went into the hallway to try and find a wheelchair. As soon as he got out there he spotted one, but was stopped from touching it by a stern voice.

"Sir that wheelchair is in use," it was the female doctor from earlier.

"Then I'll find another one." Sasuke replied, malice in his voice.

"Sorry sir, but all of the wheelchairs are occupied right now," came a small voice from behind the angered Uchiha.Said Uchiha turned around to see who it was and lo and behold the nurse from before was there.

'Damn this hospital,' Sasuke then gave the nurse the most evilest glare he could muster up, and stomped past her back to Naruto's room. Fuming the entire way.

* * *

When Sasuke walked in the room, he was surprised to see Tsunade there. But also relieved becuase he didn't want to carry Naruto all the way back to the Uchiha mansion. He could have called a cab, but he didn't want to wait in this wretched place any longer then he had to.

"Hello, Sasuke," Tsunade greeted the Uchiha, but he knew better cause there was a I-need-to-talk-to-you sound underlined in her voice as she smiled at him. He also knew what she was getting at, because Naruto had to have told her that he was leaving today.

"I'll tell you eveything later, okay," Sasuke stated as he passed her and knelt down in front of Naruto, his back turned towards him,"Hop on Naruto, cause this hospital seems to not have any wheelchairs available at this moment, and I want to leave now."

"Sasu-teme, I can walk you know," Naruto said, arms crossed upon his chest.

Sasuke let out a snort, "Dobe, I watched you walk to the bathroom, and I don't want you falling or anything, so get on now, cause I'm ready to leave this place" Naruto didn't argue any farther, because he knew he wouldn't win this arguement.

Once he was on Sasuke back, the Uchiha turned towards Tsunade,"Lead the way to your car please."

The blonde school nurse complied and headed out to the hallway, and towards the exit. Once out in the parking lot, Tsunade noticed Naruto had fallen asleep and was nuzzling Sasuke's neck in his sleep. She smiled at the sight, knowing something must have happened between the two for Sasuke to allow the teen to continue without looking annoyed. Actually, sasuke looked anything but annoyed, and if Tsunade guessed, he looked happy.

She smiled once more to herself, while walking toward her car.'Now you won't have to hurt or be alone, anymore, Naruto, and I'm happy for you both.'

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. and I hope it was long enough for you.

please review, it's kinda sad to have 9 chapters out and only 38 reviews. I'm grateful for your reviews don't get me wrong, but i'm just asking those whose don't review often to do so. please.please,please,please.


	11. updatebut not on the story

**Hi...long time no see...i'm going to rewrite all of my chapters...some parts will be the same...some won't be the same...XD...only reason i'm doing this is because i've gone back and re-read all of my chapters to try and get ahold of what the hell i was thinking in the first place when i wrote this...and i realized it sucked horribly...lol...**

**so i'm going to go back and give it more plot...which i just realized it needed...lol...only reason i haven't updated in a while is because of school...and other hardships...like moving around constantly, losing interenet and otherwise not having a computer or time to write, and ummm my living situations being screwed up because my mom moved three states away leaving me to fend for myself...i didn't want to go with her because all of my friends were here and i was in my last year of high school and almost finished...my friend and her family took me in...which i am so grateful for all they have done for me...giving me a room to stay in as long as i need it, rent free, my friend's mom paid for my first year of college...yeah i'm in college now at 18 years of age and it's scary hard...so i've just now got my life back together and secured...well as secured as it can be...**

**anywaiz, i will try and rewrite and put them up as soon as possible...so keep a look out for chapter 1 of crossing paths...D**


End file.
